<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected visitor by RosalineLevesque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111268">Unexpected visitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque'>RosalineLevesque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive L (Death Note), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Minor L/Yagami Light, Wordcount: 500-1.000, i dont know what this is tbh, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's supposed to be a typical night when Light first feels it.</p><p>Misa is to return from a meeting with her manager in an hour and the cold dinner decorates their kitchen table, untouched and unheated since she put it there a few hours ago.</p><p>That is normality. The notebook on his desk screaming at him to fill it for the night is also normal. Ryuk's incredulous stares from Light's one side to another are very much not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Link to my tumblr account if you want to chat with me more about Death Note:<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/roselevesque</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>It's supposed to be a typical night when Light first feels it.</p></div><div class=""><p>Misa is to return from a meeting with her manager in an hour and the cold dinner decorates their kitchen table in a mockery of her domestic dreams. Untouched and unheated, been so since she put it there in a hurry a few hours ago.</p></div><div class=""><p>This is normality. The notebook on his desk urging him to fill it for the night is also normal. Ryuk's incredulous stares from Light's one side to another are very much not.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>He sighs, way too tired for his companion's shenanigans. "Ryuk, tell me already what has got you like this."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Eh..." the Shinigami answers "I don't think I will."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Light huffs and drops himself on the sofa with one leg over the other and his arms crossed. Goddamn Ryuk and his weird moods. "Why is that?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Shinigami turns around, but his gaze is not on a level with Light's. He is looking above and beyond, at something he himself cannot appear comprehend, much less Light. There is no breeze outside and the windows are closed anyway, yet a chill is ruffling his hair. He begins to comprehend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ryuk then laughs in his face. "You'll find out soon enough."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Light`s fingers tear into his arm, root him in the feeling - his hair being played with by this unknown entity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Regardless of who they are, he meets it head on, doesn't jump away. Light stands by his decision once a late Misa litters him in kisses. He pretends that an invisible stare isn't boiling in his thoughts. Every time Ryuk giggles more maniacally than usual, he lies to Misa and explains to her the problems that arise with a lack of apple consumption. She buys it, no question. And Light is slightly disappointed, no question.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He maintains his iron wall well into the the first hours of the next day. Both him and Misa are still as stone in their bed. Whereas he does it out of necessity, she does it out of possibility. Light hears her even breath, finding himself jealous and contemptuous. She is stone indeed...a tiny rock, swayed by the river and not understanding the implications at all. He is in too, even deeper than her. He tries to ignore the ghostly touch on his leg or how the blanket seems to shift on its own accord. Acknowledging is giving in. Light is obstinate by nature.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he also knows better. This is happening under someone - some<em>thing</em>'s accord. Light muses that the Shinigami should have showed itself by now if they wanted to make an impression and his contemplation is as such that the cool pressure against his forehead is almost missed. The sensation soothes his mind for a second. During the following, it locks him down, below the notebook he can finally see is held by a wrinkly hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who are you?" Light whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Shinigami touches Light's arms and wraps them around the notebook. They apply just the right amount of pressure for him to let out a grunt. Mira stirs beside him while Light wonders briefly if he'd prefer for her to be awake too...before she settles back into slumber without an issue. The Shinigami shakes its large head and mumbles, after which they finally meet his gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Light envies Misa.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Have you perhaps forgotten about me, Light-kun?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Really envies her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>L reaches for his cheek and strokes it with a mixture of disdain and reverence, the storm bubbling now on Light's skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leans in. "Have you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Light closes his eyes, resigns himself to his fate.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short piece that I`m not entirely sure where it came from, but any KUDOS, COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE WELCOME!<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>